Max Is Gone!
by Vampirechick52399
Summary: Max and the flock go to Paris and their back to the tent Max was there........NOW SHE'S NOT!
1. Chapter 1

Angel's P.O.V.

"Max…….wake up! Max….WAKE UP!!" I said. Max was sleeping in the tent, Fang stole. " What do you want! " She said half asleep. " I'm hungry and so is Gazzy " I said. Max was thinking about how she missed her mom. " I know you miss your mom, Max. I know what your thinking….. remember. Just get up" I continued to say.

Max's P.O.V.

Okay I was thinking about my mom. It felt just like yesterday when I had figured out she was my real mom. Even though it was 2 years ago. I haven't seen her since I rescued her from Mr. Meany aka Mr. Chu! " MAX WAKE UP" Angel yelled. Now that defiantly woke me up. I jumped out of bed. " What, what Erasers here" I yelled. " No.. me and Gazzy are hungry…. Fang wont move his lazy butt… he is to busy on the computer as he says" Angel sarcastically said when she was on the part about Fang and his computer. " So can we fly to Paris again and get croissants'… that's what Total wants" She said. And I thought Nudge was the chatter box. " Why don't you just go ask Iggy to get you something like… I don't know something to eat. He's the cook around here. " I yelled back. " I know but were in the middle of no where with wings on our backs… I think we can get food somewhere." Angel said back. "Fine we'll get food…by the way I'm happy you didn't use your mind controlling thing on me" I said back. I walked out of the tent and Angel was right Fang was on the computer……. Of course.

Gazzy's P.O.V

" SO where are we going " I said. Max didn't look happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Max's P.O.V.

It felt so good to be back in the air again. My wings spread out and living life the easy way…… not really. We were on our way to Paris after Angel made me say yes. She's my baby I can't say no. Total was finally learning how to stay balanced. I was able to hear everyone talking even though I was talking to Nudge. The Gas Man was telling Fang, and Iggy about our adventure in the submarine just me and him. I bet Fang was getting annoyed considering it was 1,000th time he told Fang and Iggy. Angel and Total were talking about Paris and also Akila (Totals girlfriend). She was back home and Total wasn't taking it well. He still was thinking about marriage with Akila. It had sometime to getting use to. Angel found out by reading his mind but promised to never tell anyone so now where flying to Paris. Then Angel yelled "WATCH OUT MAX" I ducked right in time. A fly boy way punching at me. He was alone though. This was going to be easy. I punched him and kicked him. He hit me back more than once. On the 2nd try he was going down. I slammed my hands hard against his ears. He screamed and fell down. I was covered in blood and cuts. They burned and it wasn't pretty. The flock rushed over and tried to clean me up with all they got. We continued to fly to Paris. The cuts stung like crazy probably since they were deep. I really didn't remember the last time I fought a fly boy. It felt so long ago. Well we got to Paris and went behind some trees to land. We really hate being noticed in the air or on the ground. Luckily no one noticed us landing behind the tree. We walked over to Total's favorite restaurant. They sold the best croissants' well that's what he said. We walked over to the restaurant and ordered 5 croissants'…don't ask were we got the money. Total ate 4 of them. He loved how people let him into restaurants. While the flock and I were having our croissant' he was chowing down on his food. It was kinda weird having a dog eating 4 out of 5 croissants'. We finished and through the scraps away. We went behind a tree and took off. We were back in the air. Perfect….. sort of.

Angel's P.O.V.

" Hey Nudge I was thinking that maybe we could practice breathing underwater when we get back to the tent…I saw a river close by when we left to go to Paris." I said hoping Nudge would say yes. "Sure I would be happy to do that. Also I saw a lake we can go swimming." Nudge talked back. "Awesome I would love to go swimming "I said inside Nudge's head. I didn't want anyone else to know about it. Suddenly I noticed Max was being really quite…..she wasn't even thinking. I turned around……" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed everyone turned to me." MAX IS GONE!!!" I yelled. I was sooooo scared. Our leader was gone. Everyone stopped and Nudge and I started crying. She's gone I sent into everyone brain. They all talked out loud. " I cant believe I didn't hear her" Iggy said. " I miss her already " Gazzy said sobbing. " Max is gone with out a trace to follow" Nudge whimpered. " How did this happen" I said. Fang didn't say anything but I sensed he was heartbroken. Then I heard it. Someone or something was thinking. I realized who it was. " OMG….I know who toke her." I said scared. " MR. CHU".

Max's P.O.V.

I woke up feeling a bad pain on the side of my face. What the heck was going on I thought. I remembered this boat from a long time ago. I cant believe it. I was on Mr. Chu's boat again. How did it happen. Then I remembered I was flying with the flock and then something grabbed my foot. It slapped the side of my face before I could yell. It took me here. I felt horrible and I think the side of my face hurt even more. " Welcome back Maximum Ride….long time no see, huh" Mr. Chu said. " Why am I back on your crazy boat. You people are maniacs. You have know idea what your getting yourself into" I screamed. " Quiet now Maximum, you don't want to wake up someone" He pointed to someone sleeping on a chair. It was Ari. " How is that possible he was dead." I screamed trying to break free out of ropes. "Well we did some testing and was able to create a more powerful Ari. He is getting rest….by the way he's designed to kill you and no one will stop him until he does." He said. " That wont happen I defeated him once I'll defeat him again. This time with my flock helping." I said feeling sad. My flock was alone with no leader. They probably found out I was gone and are going to get hurt trying to find me. I would be heartbroken for the rest of my life if they died. " So Maximum, once I tell you this I will let you go………… you and your flock is in great danger. You can only stop a more powerful thing than anyone else. Ari isn't the only problem you have to deal with. Your clone Max is back, because I made her again and again. Now I have 2 clones of you Maximum. Right now there sleeping in their crates." He said and I didn't like it one bit. " How could you!!!" I screamed so hard that my throat hurt. I was not happy. Then I noticed something was wrong. Where did Ari go?


	3. Chapter 3

Total's P.O.V

"I'm dreaming right." I yelled still looking down at the spot we noticed Max was gone. We were like that for 10 minutes. Angel put in my head that everyone including her was making plans in their heads. Than the silence broke when Iggy said "I've got it. We can try to go back to Mr. Chu's hideout and see if they took Max there just like her mom….except on land. Cause I bet he has one on land."Everyone shook their heads to sad to speak. We flew off. I had no idea how hard it was to fly down….and fast, too. I kept losing my balance more than once. I was so getting annoyed from that. I thought it was done. " LOOK IT'S CAR TRACKS" Angel yelled. There right in front of us was car tracks. There were also foot prints going into the tracks then stopping like they got into the car. " Lets follow them and see if they take us to Mr. Chu's house" Nudge said. We continued to fly. This time straight my specialty.

Max's P.O.V

It had been 2 hours since I'd seen my flock. I was so thirsty and the pain in my cheek was growing and my cheek was swelling. I hate Mr. Chu… but I was still wondering where Ari went. Then one of his workers came in " Sir, Ari is ready to go." He said holding a clip board in his hand. He reminded me of someone I just couldn't tell. Suddenly, I felt a really bad pain in my leg and fell asleep. Not this again. It was totally dark and I couldn't move one inch. I tried my hardest but I felt so weak. This had happened to me before but now it was a little different. I was so weak I couldn't even move my nose. This time it also hurt. I could still feel the hard pain in my leg. After 5 hours I think, I could see everything. It was bright. Next to me was my clone Max. She was staring at me deadly.

" Hi Max, did you miss me. I was starring at you for 2 minutes. So you could see me when you woke up. I bet you didn't expect it." Clone Max said. "Actually I did, Mr. Chu told me about you and Ari. Also there is another me somewhere." I said making shore she listened. Now she was surprised. That's right be surprised, loser. Then I felt sad all over. My flock wasn't with me. I had to kill Max 2 and 3. And I also have to kill my half brother. I killed him once but I'll kill him again. Suddenly I heard it. Yes I knew they would find me!!!!!!!!!

Fang's P.O.V

We were at Mr. Chu's hideout. Finally after 3 hours. We had to do a lot of sneaking. Then we found a little boat on a dock and saw Max and clone Max? Then I noticed Max was in the chair with ropes strapped around. I could tell because Clone Max was wearing khaki. "Angel, put were here max in max's head" I said quietly. She did and Angel got a thought back. " She said yes I knew you guys would come" Angel responded to me. Then I saw him. It was Ari. He was about to hurt Max. "Iggy control the kids real quick" I said quietly. I ran out and pushed Ari into the water. He sizzled and then blew up. Well that was easy. The rest of the flock came out. They tried to get the real Max out of the chair while I fought clone Max. It wasn't that easy. Then the rest of the flock got Max out. Gazzy put something next to clone Max. I toke the real Max and flew up. She was out cold. Then everyone flew up with me. Iggy pressed a button and….. BOOM! The whole boat blew up and so did clone Max. We flew back to the tent. Trying my hardest not to go back there and kick Mr. Chu's butt for taking Max. After 4 hours we got back to the tent. I laid Max in the tent. She was still out cold. I noticed that she was bleeding on the side of her leg. I told the flock to get paper towels and soak them in warm water. They did and we put the towel on Max's cut and cheek. Finally she woke up, weak and thirsty.

Max's P.O.V.

I woke up. I felt warm paper towels on my cheek and leg. They felt good. " What happened, I heard Angel in my head and then Fang came and pushed Ari of the boat then, clone Max slapped me and I went out." Everyone was huddling around me. I could see everyone, Fang, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Total. I was so happy to see my flock. Everyone was there. "Can I have some water" I finally said. Angel and Nudge went to go get me water. It was cold. Refreshing. I sat up and felt better. It was great to have my family together.


	4. The End

Max's P.O.V

It felt great being back together again. We were flying to my mom's house because I really wanted to see her. It felt great to be in the air with my flock. Fang, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and Total. Total wanted to see Akila,too when we got there. But we had to see my mom first. After 1 hour we got to my moms house. We walked in…she was making chocolate chip cookies. They smelled delicious. "Hi mom" I said. "Hi Max, I'm making chocolate chip cookies." She said. They just had come out of the oven. She had made dozens and dozens of them. Everyone got 10. Yummmmm! Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were already on their 3rd glass of milk. Iggy, Fang, and I were on our 4th and Ella and my mom were not even done with their first glass. Everyone except Ella and mom were on the 8th cookie. "So Max whats it like flying I know I asked this like 1,000 times but I cant believe my half sister is part bird." Ella said excited. " This time it was different" I said and explained the story about Mr. Chu, Ari, and Clone Max. After a couple more glasses of milk and some more cookies we toke off. "By mom" I said. I hugged her and almost started crying. Mushy stuff. Then I hugged Ella. We ran and toke off. When we were in the air I suddenly remembered what happened to Clone Max 2 aka Max 3? Then I heard BOOM! It was Max clone 2. And I thought life was going to be nice after this. I guessed wrong!

I hope you liked my story the next one will come out soon. Its going to be about how the flock has to stop Clone Max 2. And that she is helping Mr. Chu. So the next book will have more flock action. Hope you enjoyed my book!

Love,

The Author!


End file.
